User talk:Sbin2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:RED CM202.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Super Saiyan 7 Somebody (talk) 04:03, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Le website Wow, that's a lot of info :o Thanks for sharing, that can definitely be useful for verifying weapon and armor stats! —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:26, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Staff blocked my I.P. for a month (for trolling on another Wiki lol) so I can't edit from my PC; I'm temporarily using a store wifi to do some quick stuff. When it's over I'll be able to resume editing. Also thanks, I'll block le vandal. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | Yay Blocked 'em, thanks~ Also, I'm back now, hopefully my exploits don't get me another global block...I'm currently the only active Admin by the way; the Founder was around for a few months and only made four edits in 2011, then I arrived and adopted the Wiki, then promoted another Administrator back in 2012. Buuuuuuut towards the end of '12 he became less active and since early 2013 has been inactive. So now it's basically just me. Forever alone. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) zomg does that mean u want to be admin to —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 16:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok~ —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 14:32, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Mm, good boy; very good boy. I wrote down some of the Assault class Rank names (like in the 20s), although I wouldn't be surprised if someone at the NK forums already has a complete list. Not sure what else to add, in terms of info, other than the special skills (like the Assault team). Right now I'm focusing on adding infoboxes to the weapons articles, and getting any missing stat info and adding Red variant images. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:37, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow! Great find. Again :O Some people must've been busy to make that lol. Ah, I figured it was around there, most people on Wikia are in their early-teens; I myself am 16. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 16:33, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Eh, I think it's because teens usually have more free time on their hands than adults. That's like why Deus, the other Admin from 2012, went inactive. Just so busy... —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:23, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Yup. Video games are for everyone. At least I think. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 17:32, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Nice! Dem people on le NK forums must have a lot of time on their hands too, lol. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 01:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. Although now, the Wiki is relatively very busy, before SAS 4, it was just, like, me that edited and monitored the site, with random people making a few edits once in a while. Some users hung around for a bit. Hmm... We'll have to get NK to release an SAS 5 so the site can get even more users... —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 19:16, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...this one other Wiki I'm at though, like, every edit (besides mine and the other administrator's) is vandalism. It's like, fate has some sort of grudge against it for no reason. All these random I.P.s just come from nowhere to troll. Back to the Wikia, the activity will probably increase even more when the mobile port is released, especially since mobile games seem to surpass PC versions. Hopefully we'll pick up more good editors~ —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 15:58, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Stop Thief! Buddy, I didn't give you permission to use those images I took. I don't steal your images, you aren't gonna steal mine. Capiche? http://permissionmachine.com/blog/what-pics-can-you-use-for-free/ Alright, removed them so you wouldn't have to go to the trouble. If you want to use them, we'll have to talk about it. The legal implications state that the image is copyrighted the moment it is taken and that to use it you must ask the owner for permission. If the owner objects, it must be removed. Demogorgon22 (talk) 19:53, August 4, 2014 (UTC)Demogorgon I looked at the linked page and right away I saw it said "photographer." That would mean images taken with a form of camera, not screenshots on a computer. Additionally, the images are of content purely from SAS: Zombie Assault 4, meaning the owner of the images is Ninja Kiwi. We can add a notice to each file page mentioning the NK user that removed the image backgrounds/extracted the images, but that's it. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 20:52, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright, it would be very much obliged if you accreddited me below each image. Sorry for the trouble. Demogorgon22 (talk) 21:10, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm glad it's all resolved then. I'll begin working on the file pages, but... I kinda don't know from where exactly on Ninja Kiwi where the files were obtained. Could you link the page please (or Sbin when he gets on)? —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 21:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Well the problem is that I kinda got in trouble over the whole ordeal. My buddy and I.... snuck? onto the SAS4 editor server. Those pics are from the SWFs used in the games. We got locked out of the editor server and nearly faced a ban. Hence why I am so.... personal about the possession of them. Demogorgon22 (talk) 13:06, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah I see. Thanks! —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 23:19, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ok SS7S was the only staff I knew so I just told him :P Pootis Man (talk) 22:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Block Can you temp. block Demogorgon22? Look at his contributions and his lies. He still hasn't given the links, attempts to threaten me cooly, and has bullshit reasons for putting on signatures. Using an SAS4 Editor Server is completely unnecessary and whatever the fuck Demogorgon is thinking is bullshit. What he is doing is unjustified crap. Pootis Man (talk) 23:58, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot, and for how long? Pootis Man (talk) 00:07, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey man I was playing pods with u earlier today and you asked me to join live chat but i wasnt able to I want to start a page labled sas 4 glitches could you help me out - "Ori 1" Another one *sigh* http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/62.49.7.43 bluk pls m8 Pootis Man (talk) 18:34, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, BTW I can't get in Normal Games in SAS4, do you know why? I can load, then it's just me for like 20 mins. waiting for someone to join my game. It wasn't in private matches, and I havn't played multiplayer for 4 days due to this. I already reset my router. Just reply here Pootis Man (talk) 18:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC) THat's because you got caught hacking. You are now only allowed to play with caught hackers or through private matches. Trust me, I've gotten that before GoldenApple NB (talk) 18:43, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Oooh shit no one has to know that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) good thing I only used it on 2 alts :3 Pootis Man (talk) 20:48, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Wait how did you know that? xD "Trust me, I've gotten that before" okay xD Pootis Man (talk) 20:52, August 14, 2014 (UTC) MEH HACK I tried many hacks, and the ways you can get that is by using Skill point hack or playing with an hack on. I blew away 2 accounts by hacking though :D GoldenApple NB (talk) 22:29, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Erm, okay? XD I noticed that about 6 friends on my 2 mains are cheaters, they use the same name in youtube and NK xD Pootis Man (talk) 18:12, August 16, 2014 (UTC) As far as I can achieve using only Cheat Engine is 4 hacks; Money Hack (buy 2000 grenades for $2000!), Strongbox Augment Hack (if over lvl 20, always get 10 augment lvls from strongboxes), loot drop chance hack (100% drop chance for everything), and Skill point hack(yr skill point don't decrease as you spend it, but when you refresh the game, it has negetive skill points). My opinion is that hacking isn't really that bad for 2 week ban from NK(This happens if you get caught hacking NOT by bot, but by NK manually chacking yr gear), but oh well, devs don't like it GoldenApple NB (talk) 22:47, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, can't get the first one or the last one. I got the first on to work by looking at what writes it after it kinda got patched, the last on I just can't see anything O_O it's all a huge mess of stuff I can't touch without breaking Pootis Man (talk) 20:40, August 17, 2014 (UTC) oh well, I'm just having fun with (kinda)OP weapons... and I forgot another hack that makes a new character start on lvl 30 with 99,999,999 money GoldenApple NB (talk) 01:08, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Only one I can get to work now is Augment max, can you get anything else? Pootis Man (talk) 19:08, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Here's list of ones that I think works (I got blocked from NK for 2 weeks, so) *Skill point hack(detectable): 73 ?? 24 00 ?? ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? D7 10 11 00 00 09 D3 > 73 ?? 24 00 ?? ?? ?? 02 02 02﻿ *buy 2000 grenades for $2000: ?? ?? 61 ?? ?? 69 ?? ?? ?? 46 ?? ?? ?? 80 ?? ?? D6 D2 66 ?? ?? 48 > ?? ?? 60 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? ?? 46 ?? ?? ?? 80 ?? ?? D6 25 d0 0f 02 48 (this one is probably patched) *Drop rate hack CT file *There's lvl 30 with 99,999,999 money hack, but the blog is gone :( GoldenApple NB (talk) 21:21, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Block http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.198.148.249 Who is this, demo's alt? Pootis Man (talk) 18:36, August 18, 2014 (UTC) blocked for vandalism for a month :P GoldenApple NB (talk) 21:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC) thx broah Pootis Man (talk) 00:11, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Meh I'm mostly less-active now since school's out. It'll start back soon, so I'll probably pick up then. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:41, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh and yus, I gave le alternate account administrator rights~ —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 18:43, August 19, 2014 (UTC) wot m8 Did you give me rollback rights a while ago or does everyone have it? (that's registered, of course) Pootis Man (talk) 21:02, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Yay The wiki as of now has 350 pages of goodness! :) p.s. I saw your account goldenapple_nb in a hacking report thread LOL Pootis Man (talk) 18:00, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello Sbin i today i found a hacker named SheriffGhost who had RED 10** Full titan gear and a Spaceskin helm also red 10** And his weapons were 10*** RED WP ronson 10*** RED Hornet ~Wikia person? :P Err dude you're supposed to put that on the forums.... we can't do anything about it. Besides, if they're high leveled enough or bought the nanotonium pacl (like I did) those items are possible. Don't respond here; report him on the forums.Pootis Man (talk) 20:40, September 15, 2014 (UTC)